some like it hot and others like it cold
by Eternal Procrastinator
Summary: See, this is why showering together won't work.


**title: **some like it hot and others like it cold

**summary: **See, this is why showering together won't work

**characters: **Sanageyama Uzu, Matoi Ryuko

**pairings: **established UzuRyuko

**notes: **A short look into the every day lives of Sanageyama Uzu and Matoi Ryuko. My headcanon is that Sanageyama can only take cold showers and Ryuko adores hot showers. Simply put, showering together (coughshowersexcough) is no good.

-.-

"Are you done?"

The sudden change in temperature made Ryuko shiver, just the slightest, as the steam from the bathroom curled around her. She rubbed at the ends of her hair, still dripping wet from her shower. Uzu walked out of his room, clad in only a pair of slacks, shirt long gone due to the unbearable humidity that had settled in. For her part, Ryuko had pulled on a pair of shorts and a pilfered t-shirt that once belonged to him. He hadn't mentioned anything about wanting it back and Ryuko wasn't going to bring it up.

"All yours."

Uzu smiled, grateful to finally be able to wash away the sweat, and bent down to steal a light kiss before heading in. Ryuko leaned up and pressed eagerly back, turning the supposedly short kiss into a longer one that left the both of them red in the face and slightly breathless.

"Mm," Uzu mumbled against her lips when they parted, "I really need to shower."

Ryuko laughed softly and, with one final kiss, pushed him lightly in the direction of the bathroom. She pattered over to the kitchen and set about getting a glass of lemonade for herself, the sound of the shower turning on in the background. She's just about to pour the drink when she recalled something very important. Shuffling over to the kitchen door, she managed to call out "Uzu" before said man came barreling out of the bathroom, a towel clutched protectively over his hips.

Ryuko leant, amused, against the doorway. "I was about to say, don't forget to wait for the water to turn cold before stepping in."

Uzu glanced over his shoulder at the sound of her teasing, his hair dripping water onto the carpet. Upon seeing Ryuko, he straightened and adjusted his grip on his towel, tucking an end more securely in. "See, we wouldn't have this problem if you just took cold showers."

"The same could be said for you." Ryuko snorted, pushing away from the doorframe. She returned to the kitchen and resumed pouring herself a cup of lemonade. "Why can't you take hot showers?"

"I have sensitive skin."

"Mm. You have a cat's tongue for a body."

A sigh could be heard behind her. "Unfortunately, this means shower sex is a no go. Damn."

Ryuko gave a strangled laugh and nearly spat out her drink in an effort not to choke. She immediately set down her cup to prevent further accidents, hands coming to grip the counter, and after much trouble, managed to swallow her mouthful, coughing as soon as she could breathe again. Once she stopped trying to hack up a lung, she reached over for a paper towel, wiping off the drops of liquid that had dribbled down her chin.

"Our first and last attempt at showering together was a total disaster," she said wryly as she turned around, bearing her weight against the counter. They had tried showering together, once, but Ryuko could barely stand under freezing water for more than two minutes and Uzu had jumped out of the shower the minute the water turned warm. They hadn't tried since.

Uzu leant against the doorframe much like how Ryuko was earlier, hand no longer gripping his towel. She could still hear the shower running in the background and she's certain, by now, the water was ice cold.

"What are you still doing here?" Ryuko asked, picking up her lemonade again. "The water should be fine now."

"Yeah." Uzu pushed away from the doorframe and instead of heading towards the bathroom, he made his way to Ryuko. She watched inquisitively as he neared, her cup hovering near her lips.

Coming to a stop before her, his hand reached up to take her cup and it slipped easily from her loose hold. Setting it down onto the counter behind her, Uzu wound an arm around Ryuko's waist and pulled her up for a kiss that put their previous ones to shame. Ryuko's hands crept up, fingers twining between wet hair as they moved their lips against each other, an unspoken competition between them to see who could draw out the most sounds.

"Have I told you how hot you look in my clothes?" he panted, trailing kisses along her jaw and down the slope of her neck, lingering along her collarbone.

"Why do you think I keep stealing them?" Ryuko teased, bringing his head back up to kiss him again, all tongue and teeth. He pressed insistently against her and were he not supporting her, Ryuko was positive she would have dropped to the ground in. As it was, she had to grip at his shoulders.

Through the haze Uzu's got her in, she vaguely registered the sound of running water and as her mind slowly cleared, she remembered that he was supposed to be taking a shower. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and patted him lightly against the shoulders to stop his assault of kisses.

Drawing away, she said, breathlessly, "Go shower."

Keeping his arms around her waist, Uzu glanced over his shoulders, lips pursing thoughtfully. Turning back, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He smirked and jerked a thumb in the bathroom's direction. "So, you wanna try again?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes and smacked him across the chest for even suggesting it. "Just go."

"You sure?"

"Go."

"Your loss."

"I doubt it."

"Ouch. You hurt me, Matoi."

"Go shower, or I'll turn the water hot."

"I'm going. I'm going."


End file.
